greenflashsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikoto Kayaku
563C5C #4F7942 #4D5D53 #3B444B #536872 Mikoto Kayaku (みこと化薬, Kayaku Mikoto) Appearance Mikoto is man of a very large height, stading at an astonishing 6 foot, 7 inches, Because of his extremely tall stature, his intimidation factor is greatly enhanced. Because he stands at great height, Mikoto visually has a lean, and skeletal build, but underneath his clothing, he has well defined muscles. He has an extremely pale skin-tone, which greatly enhances his most noticeable feature; his light-colored green eyes, more specifically, Kelly Green. He has a large blue, segemented plate, lying on the right side of his face, directly under his eye, extending down to his throat. This unusual structure generally protects him from hard, but the true function is currentlty unknown. Mikoto also dons a similar structure, which takes the appear of a blue glove on his right hand, entirely composed of metal. His eyes are his most noticeable, mostly likely due the fact that his eyes are his only feature that are green in coloration. He has long silver hair, reaching down to mid-back length. For his Mikoto, he has attire specifically suited for combat. Mikoto has large formfitted white trench coat, reaching down to mid-calve length. On the top of the trench coat, it has fur trimmings, entirely colored black with unnoticeable green trmmings. The cuffs of the white coat he wears also have fur trimmings attached to them. Underneath his trench coat, Mikoto wears a black leather outfit, the shirt he wears has a unusually thick collar. The colloar of the shirt is zipped down halfway down his chest. He wears black pants, which is hoisted by a black belt, with a large horned gray colored skull, at the waistline. He wears a pair of steel-tipped combat boots. His trademark weapon, Byakko is generally kempt resting on his shoulder, or is stored in a large black bag. Personality Mikoto is described as a laid back individual, and has a very lazy demeanor. Because he is lazy he can come off as very rude and ignorant person. He is usually seen napping. Also because of his care-free attitude he rarely pays attention to anything, unless the situation is serious. At most times however, his carefree attitude often gets the better of him, resulting in someone taking advantage of him and tricking him into doing something. Despite this downside, he shows real love and commitment to his guild and family members, near the point of often wanting to beat down anyone who disrespects their name. Though he is lazy, Mikoto can be an very observant individual, especially of an opponents abilities, so he can figure out an opponents strengths and weaknesses and come up with new tactics. History Relationships Synopsis Equipment Byakko (白虎, White Tiger): Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities [[w:c:fairytail:Melee Combat|'Master Swordsmanship Specialist']]: He is a powerful master swordsman, and he does not lack in any manner when it comes to wielding a blade, and being on par with most when using his sword. His skill in using is beyond that of an average swordsman, and while swinging his blade his speed is almost inconceivable, even with the use of his magic, and most his opponents don't notice the attack until he made the strike His speed is so great it is even difficult for Eye Magic users to keep up with his speed. Using his trademark sword Byakko, he only limited to using fightning at a close range, due its massive size and length, he can deal out heavy damage, while keeping a distance from his foes. Immense Strength: Immense Speed & Reflexes: Immense Durability & Endurance: Magical Abilities Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): *'Flash Sword Style' (一閃剣風 Issenkenfū): Fire Magic: Houjin (火の魔法:金霍 Hi no Mahō: Fire Metal): During his years of master fire magic, Mikoto has developed his own variant of fire magic. By somehow condensing the Eternano particles within the flames he produces, they can literally harden into a solid substance. His flames harden to the point fending off armed opponents, and use them as if he was fighting with his blade, and making especially useful against those fighting melee. He can even imbue his entire blade in black flames, great increasing his blades destructive power. He can quite also completely foil the ability of an normal fire magic user, using his black flames to literally influence his control over an opponents flames, stealing a foes flames, making their flames his own. He also a has displayed great mastery over the flames, being able to generate them with a thought, and without movement. Mikoto claims that his flames has evolved. Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail